1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display that is composed of at least two stacked liquid crystal display units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display has been used in many fields, e.g., electric shutters for cameras. Electric shutters are designed to fulfill the need of formation of three-dimensional image that cannot be achieved by mechanic shutters. Nevertheless, the screening range of the conventional liquid crystal display for electric shutters is poor. More specifically, the screening range of the conventional liquid crystal display for electric shutters is about 0xcx9c5 degrees, as shown in FIG. 6. Residual image is thus generated. As a result, the resultant image is not clear as having an overlapped portion. In addition, the conventional liquid crystal display has limits in view orientation, view angle, and contrast. More specifically, the user of a camera having an electric shutter using conventional liquid crystal cannot obtain clear image unless the camera is used in special view orientations, at special view angles, and has special color contrast Furthermore, the right eye sees a portion of the image in the left eye and the left eye sees a portion of the image in the right eye. Namely, the two images in the right and left eyes have an overlapped portion. This causes pressure to the brain and the vision system and the user has eyestrain. It takes a period of time for the user to recover after he/she has get used to the overlapping of images. This problem aggravates when the user is an aged person or a child. The present invention is intended to provide an improved liquid crystal display that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.
A liquid crystal display in accordance with the present invention comprises at least two liquid crystal display units that are stacked up one another. Each liquid crystal display unit comprises, from top to bottom, a first polarizer, a first substrate, a first pile layer, a liquid crystal layer, a second pile layer, a second substrate, and a second polarizer.
The first and second substrates are made from glass. The liquid crystal layer has a twist angle of zero or greater than zero. All of the first polarizer, the first substrate, the first pile layer, the liquid crystal layer, the second pile layer, the second substrate, and the second polarizer in each said liquid crystal display unit are adhered to each other by means of whole-face bonding by transparent or non-transparent glue. Alternatively, all of the first polarizer, the first substrate, the first pile layer, the liquid crystal layer, the second pile layer, the second substrate, and the second polarizer in each said liquid crystal display unit are adhered to each other by means of peripheral-bonding by transparent or non-transparent glue.
The first glass substrate and the first pile layer have a conductive layer therebetween. Alternatively, the first glass substrate and the first pile layer have a conductive layer and an insulating layer therebetween. The second glass substrate and the second pile layer have a conductive layer therebetween. Alternatively, the second glass substrate and the second pile layer have a conductive layer and an insulating layer therebetween.
Each of the first substrate and the second substrate has a seal applied to a periphery thereof, thereby providing a sealed space for receiving liquid crystal that forms the liquid crystal layer. One of the second polarizer of an upper one of two stacked said liquid crystal display units and the first polarizer of a lower one of the two stacked said liquid crystal units may be removed such that two adjacent stacked liquid crystal display units share a common polarizer therebetween.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.